moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Diavlos
' ' Diavlos are one of the six types of Monsters to adopt in Moshi Monsters. Diavlo is the perfect pet for a fiery owner- hot, bubbly and always wanting some affection. Personalities Diavlos have strong personalities and are very proud and cheerful. They like to shop and are very fond of their owners as well. When the owner tickles them a lot they start to roll on the floor, laughing and giggling. After a while they get annoyed and start to resist. They are one of the two monsters to float, the other ones are Luvlis. Whenever they level up, they do a special dance, which is the moonwalk. Diavlos jump and hop sometimes when they level up but they mostly moonwalk on the floor. If the owner annoys a Diavlo a bit he turns to his side and shoves his arms out and makes a grunting noise. Some times they disappear from the screen when they get really annoyed, they tell their owner to go away and that they don't like them any more. If the owner fed him a Scummi Bear back in early 2011, he would spit it out also stick his tongue out and go Arrrrghhh! Biographies Character Encyclopedia Main Fzzzzz! Diavlo is one smokin' Moshi Monster. You Definitely don't want to get on the wrong side of these fiery little critters as they have very short tempers. They may be char-vellous fun and cheeky when they're happy, but bug these little devils at your own peril and wait for a monstrous eruption! Hotheaded! It's not hard to see why these little monster lose their tempers so easily. If your head was filled with sizzling lava like Diavlo's, then you'd also never be sure when you were about to boil over in a fiery explosion. Diavlo vs. Katsuma Diavlos need an outlet for all their explosive energy. A game of football with a karate-kicking Katsuma is just the ticket. Let's just hope there's no fouling, or things might really kick off! Data File Habitat: Monstro City (and anywhere in the Moshi world) Catchphrases: "Sizzly-Fizzly!", "Smokin'!", "Fzzzztt!", "Char-vellous!" Monter mates: Furi, Katsuma, Luvli, Poppet, Zommer Notes *Crater head filled with lava *Little flappy wings *All Diavlos have a pointy tail. Design Diavlo is named after Diablo, meaning devil in Spanish. They are miniature active volcanos. Quotes A "*" indicates that the line can be said regardless of the Diavlo's Happiness Points. Notable Members *Diavlo **Sparky *Super Diavlo *DJ Demonsta *Scorch Burnett, cook of The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba! search party. Trivia *Diavlos and Luvlis are the only monsters that can fly. When they're mad or annoyed, they stand on their legs. *They speak Diavlian. A Diavlian accent are high and croaky. *When leveling up, Diavlos moonwalk using their legs and jump around. Disco music is heard in the background. *Annoyed Diavlos normally go on their legs and tap a watch on their left arm, constandly and a ticking/ clock noise will play. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Diavlos